


Gates

by trashgoblinwizardparty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (very alternate haha), Alternate Universe, Desert, Gen, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/pseuds/trashgoblinwizardparty
Summary: an illustration for the tomarry reverse big bang.tomvoldemort and harry travel between worlds together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: Tomarry Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acnara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acnara/gifts).



> [fic by acnara!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312539/chapters/64070035)
> 
> the next chapter will be the second illustration (when i get it done...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second piece! what's beyond the portal in the first piece.


End file.
